You can't tell us what to do
by TigerSarina
Summary: batman want's the titans to join but the titans dont want and he wont give up without a fight and the titan won't either NIGHTWINGXSARINA(made up character)


At the watch tower all of the justice league were sitting around the table

"How old are those titans?asked batman

"Errrr about 18, why"asked green lantern

"i was going to offer them membership to join the justice league"replied batman

"why?"asked green arrow

"because if we have them work for us then we will be unstoppable and they have been under no management to long"said batman

batman went to the control screen and dialed a number, then cyborg's face came up

"hiya batman"said cyborg

"cyborg we need to discuss something with you titans"said batman

"ok hold on"said cyborg then a few minutes all the titans showed up

"Cyborg what's up"asked raven

"Nothing just that batman wants a word with all of us"replied cyborg

"What do you need batman"asked raven

"we would like to offer you membership to the justice league, do you accept?"asked batman

"No"said all the titans with a calm voice

"Why not"asked batman with some anger in his voice

"because we dont want to"said raven

"yeah we are fine where we are"said jinx

"you will accept"said batman

"what makes you think that"asked herald then door's opened and a girl who looked like raven but with long purple hair with tiger ears and a tail and a blue, metal bands on each wrist and waering a version of starfire's costume in the comics came in and went to stand net to raven

"What's up lil sis"asked sarina

"Batman want's us to join the the justice league and we all said no and now he think's he can force us to join"replied raven

"oh really"said sarina and she walk up to the screen

"Listen batman my team said they dont want to join"said sarina

"i dont care if they dont want to join, they will join and i will make them and you join"said batman

"you can't tell us what to do"said sarina

"Why can't i?"asked batman

"Because we are fine where we are we dont need the justice league to give us orders we like it were are and we love being here as a family and if you think you can take that away from us, we might be younger then but we are not weaker if you want us to join you an simply understand that we dont want to join or if you still want us but we dont want to, your gonna have to fight" then sarina shut the computer down

batman punched the key bored angrily then let go

"seem's like they dont want to join"said superman

"oh man you just got owned and threatened by sarina"said flash while laughing"and if i were you you should leave them alone"

"why, we can easily take them"said batman then flash and green arrow and wonder women burst out laughing

"why are you laughing"asked green lantern then they all stopped laughing

"you think you can take down the titans"said flash holding his laughter

"you guy's are so stupid, the titans are much stronger than us and they are even stronger then every single justice league member"said green arrow snickering

"as sister sarina said they maybe young but they are not weaker"said wonder women

"sister sarina?"asked batman

"yes sarina is an amazon, not born one but a trained one and she is the best person i have seen fight, better then all of us really"said wonder women

"yeah and she is so much stronger then superman"said flash

"yeah remember that on time time where you got her really mad"said green arrow

"Yeah my bak still hurts every now and then"said flash and then the door's opened to all of the young justice team (wally didn't die and he is not dating Artemis)

"Hey guys what are you doing"asked wonder girl

"we were just talking about the titans" said martian manhunter

"why"asked beast boy

"because i wanted them to join us"said batman

"wait, who are the titans and why do you want them to join the league"asked superboy

"The titans were my first team, kid flash, beast boy, red arrow and bumblee bee were team mates as well"

"who come we haven't heard of this"asked miss martian

"you never asked"said nightwing

"yeah and then bat's called them"said superman

"and what did they say"said bumblee bee said with a smirk followed by nightwing, kid flash, red arrow and beast boy

"they didn't want to join"said wonder women then flash and green arrow burst out laughing

"and then sarina own bat's"said flash while laughing

"and threatened him as well"said green arrow doing the same then they calmed down and stopped

"same old sarina"said nightwing with a smile

"why were you guy's laughing"asked blue beetle

"because it was so funny and then i told bat's to leave them alone and he think's we can all take them down"said flash then he green arrow and wonder women started laughing but then calmed down

"what's so funny about that"said lagoon boy"

"because the titans are much more stronger then us teamed up with all of the justice league and us lot"said red arrow

"no way we can totally take them down"said Artemis

"nope, no one can take down the most awesome team in the world "said static

"you know about them"asked impulse

"yeah i was a fan"said static sheepishly

"i want them to join whether they like it or not"said batman

"batman you can't just force the titans to join"said a new voice, everyone looked at the door way an they stood zattanna then she walked over and stood next to flash"beside's we can't trust them" then everyone looked at her

"and why not"said green lantern

"because the have two demons on and one of them is leading the team" said zattanna

"only half demon zattanna"said sarina stand in the door way

"what are you doing here"said batman as sh walked up to the ex titans

"i came to see my friend's"said sarina and nightwing gave her a kiss on the cheek and the ex titans smiled

"your dating her"asked zattanna with anger and jealousy in her voice

"yes"said nighwing

**Thats my first chapter, dont worry iam making more, just need to know how can someone tell me please cause i do it wrong everytime thanks :)**


End file.
